


Заботливый

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Caring, Deductions, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, Mentions of Other Voltron Paladins, taking care of each other, what can we deduce about his heart, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26792311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Джон кое-что выясняет о Шерлоке.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes & John Watson, Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 13





	Заботливый

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Caring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2325413) by [belovedmuerto](https://archiveofourown.org/users/belovedmuerto/pseuds/belovedmuerto). 



Когда к Джону, наконец-то, приходит понимание этого, оно повергает его в шок. Это же так очевидно, так предельно ясно, он не может понять, почему шёл к этому так долго. Годы. Вечность. Как же он мог не заметить? Как он мог быть таким глупым? Как мог быть таким идиотом?

Он, конечно, знает. Он давно это знает. Шерлок − его лучший друг, а он − лучший друг Шерлока, но это не то, что они обсуждают. Они не говорят о чувствах. В этом нет необходимости. Джон не признается, что последнее время стал ближе держаться к Шерлоку, или почему это происходит. И Шерлок не признаётся, что позволяет это Джону, и что, возможно, он сам это в ответ делает. Они не говорят об этом. Они просто не делают этого.

Но Джон делает то, что, как он надеется, Шерлок принимает за заботу. Он заваривает чай. Он заставляет Шерлока есть почти регулярно (теперь это гораздо легче делать, чем тогда, когда они впервые стали соседями по квартире). Когда Шерлок засыпает на диване, что случается довольно часто, Джон накрывает его одеялом и сохраняет его прогресс в любой таблице или в чём-то ещё, над чем тот работал. Мелочи.

Он никогда не видел такого от Шерлока. Раньше это заставляло его волноваться. Заставляло его задуматься, не был ли Шерлок, возможно, немного социопатом, прежде чем... Ну, прежде чем происходит всё это дерьмо, о котором они определённо не говорят. На какое-то время он пришёл к выводу, что всё это из-за социальной глухоты Шерлока, отсутствия общения и круга друзей.

Но он уже встречался с родителями Шерлока и Майкрофта, так что он не должен быть полностью от этого застрахован. Возможно, это просто не в стиле Шерлока. Он, кажется, считает себя довольно глупым, когда речь заходит о его сердце. Он по-прежнему делает вид, что у него его нет, несмотря на многочисленные доказательства обратного.

Но оно у него есть. Джон был таким идиотом, таким слепым, чтобы это заметить.

− Джон? Джон, ты вообще меня слушаешь?

Раздражённый тон Шерлока, как всегда, прорезает мысли Джона, что, как он думает, и было его намерением.

− Х-м-м? Ох, прости, что?

Шерлок только качает головой − с нежностью, думает Джон − и выводит его из кабинета Лестрейда, положив руку ему на локоть.

Он говорил с Лестрейдом об убийце, обо всех маленьких признаках того, что его брак рушится, так как жена больше о нём не заботится: потрёпанные манжеты на его несвежей и испачканной рубашке, что-то о складках на джинсах, неровности бритья, разномастных носках.

И Джон наконец понял. Все эти мелочи, на которые Шерлок указывал или которые делал для него. Все эти мелочи. Вот что делал Шерлок. Он заботился о том, чтобы Джон никогда не выходил из квартиры в дурацком виде. Он заботился о том, чтобы никто не подумал, что у Джона нет никого, кому было бы не всё равно.

Он почти уверен, что добрался до лифта, не наткнувшись на что-то, только благодаря руке Шерлока, всё ещё лежащей на его локте. Как только двери закрываются, он поворачивается к Шерлоку, чтобы сказать... Что? Он даже не знает. Шерлок приподнимает бровь, глядя на Джона и поправляя воротник своего чёртова пальто. Как бы Джон сейчас ни был не в себе, он может сказать, что Шерлока это очень забавляет.

Закончив с воротником, Шерлок, тихо ворча, протягивает руку и отворачивает Джона от себя. Он на мгновение чувствует длинные пальцы Шерлока на своём затылке, а затем − ничего. Через мгновение он снова поворачивается к Шерлоку, ожидая объяснений.

Шерлок пожимает плечами, выглядя немного смущённым. 

− Твой воротник лежал неровно.

Джон изгибает брови.

− Ты не должен выглядеть так, будто о тебе никто не заботится, − говорит Шерлок, уставившись в пол.

Лифт звенит, и его двери открываются. Джон наклоняется и толкает плечом Шерлока, и они выходят из лифта, улыбаясь.


End file.
